Peleas y heridas
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Tras una pelea Alec sale furioso de su departamento y es atacado por un demonio siendo herido, Magnus lo sigue y lo salva pero también resulta herido. Solo que sus heridas son más graves y Alec no sabe qué hacer, ¿Llegara la ayuda a tiempo?


-¡No es mi culpa que tengas tantas cosas aquí! ¡Eres tú el que tiene lleno el closet! –Grito Alec a Magnus

Los gritos se llevaban oyendo en el loft de Magnus y Alec por más de media hora. Y la pelea parecía no tener fin

-¡Pues no es mi culpa que no sepas arreglarte bien! –Grito Magnus – ¡Que siempre uses lo mismo!

-Suficiente –grito Alec y tomo sus llaves

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? –grito el brujo mientras veía como el cazador de sombras caminaba a la puerta.

-¡Afuera! –dijo Alec cortante

-Pues que te vaya bien –grito Magnus con enojo –y espero que cuando regreses traigas al menos algo decente para disculparte

-El único que debe disculparse aquí eres tú –grito Alec y salió del departamento dando un portazo, siendo su nombre lo último que escucho de Magnus.

Al salir del edificio respiro el aire de la noche calmando sus nervios

Y la culpa lo golpeo.

Era muy raro que peleara con Magnus pero siempre que lo hacían eran como esa.

Ambos terminaban gritándose, siempre sobre las mismas cosas, y al final alguno de ellos salía hasta que las cosas se calmaban, que no era más de quince minutos después.

Ni siquiera recordaba que había iniciado esa pelea. Pero sabía que no era nada importante. Siempre era lo mismo.

Y pesar de que sabía que en el fondo no significaba un riesgo para su relación no podía evitar el miedo latente en su corazón de que con esas peleas al final terminaran por romperla.

De repente sintió un escalofrió ya que no había tomado su chaqueta. Llevaba solo un suéter delgado y debajo una camisa de manga corta

-Miro a su alrededor y vio sorprendido que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento. No se había dado cuenta que se había alejado tanto.

Se detuvo y se recargo en una pared pensando. El enojo ya se había evaporado y solo había quedado una sensación de desasosiego, como siempre que peleaba.

-Bien, es hora de regresar –dijo Alec y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Pero no había avanzado ni unos pasos cuando escucho un gruñido detrás de él.

Por reflejo se volvió llevando su mano hacia la cintura, donde tenía su cuchillo serafín y lo saco pero el demonio fue más rápido y aruño su brazo izquierdo

Alec siseo pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse pues el demonio lo ataco de nuevo.

Logro evitar la nueva embestida y salto hacia atrás. Después se fue sobre el demonio tratando de enterrar su cuchillo pero volvió a atacarlo haciendo que cayera al piso.

La criatura salto sobre él y Alec rodo por el piso evitando que cayera sobre él.

Cogió su cuchillo del piso y salto sobre el demonio quien lo evadió.

Se puso nuevamente de pie y retrocedió buscando el momento para atacarlo pero el demonio ataco nuevamente logrando alcanzar su pierna con su cola.

Un fuerte dolor subió por esta y Alec cayó al piso, se dio cuenta que posiblemente estaba rota.

El demonio lo ataco nuevamente ocasionándole un arañazo en el pecho.

Alec se dio cuenta que era profundo pues no dejaba de sangrar.

Busco el cuchillo y lo vio arriba de su cabeza, estiro su brazo y lo tomo.

Escucho al demonio yendo hacia el otra vez.

Se volvió rápidamente pero el embiste del demonio jamás llego.

Una figura oscura estaba parado entre el demonio y el.

Al ver las chispas de luz que brotaban de sus dedos supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

De repente hubo una explosión de luz y el demonio se quemó desvaneciéndose.

-Magnus –dijo Alec mirando al brujo. El veneno de demonio en su cuerpo comenzaba a afectarlo pero lucho por acercarse al brujo.

Este se volvió preocupado

-Alexander, ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto

-Sí, con una runa de sanación será suficiente –dijo sacando su estela y dibujándola, sería suficiente por el momento

-Me alegro de…-la oración de Magnus se cortó a la mitad cuando se dobló sobre su estómago con dolor

-¡Magnus! –grito Alec acercándose al brujo quien cayó sobre sus brazos.

Alec lo recostó sin importarle sus heridas y lo reviso alarmado.

Entonces vio con terror la razón del desvanecimiento de Magnus.

Un gran y profundo arañazo en el estómago que sangraba profusamente.

La tez de Magnus se volvía cada vez más pálida.

-Magnus! –Grito Alec – ¡Resiste! –Trato de cargarlo pero sus propias heridas protestaron y tuvo que dejarlo de nuevo en el piso –Espera aquí, ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!

-N…no –dijo Magnus con la voz débil –no te vayas

-Necesitas ayuda –el pánico comenzaba a invadir a Alec al ver como su novio perdía cada vez más sangre –iré por ella

-N…no…es inútil…que…date…con…migo.

El terror invadía a Alec, se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo y pronto lo perdería.

Sin pensarlo se quitó el suéter y presiono sobre la herida de Magnus tratando de parar la hemorragia.

Después busco en su pantalón y maldijo en voz alta pues en medio de su pelea había dejado su celular en la mesa.

-Magnus, ¿Dónde está tu celular? –cuando el brujo no pareció oírlo comenzó a buscar en su pantalón, hasta que lo sintió en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba sintiendo alivio.

Lo saco y marco el teléfono de Izzie.

Tres tonos despues una adormilada Izzie contesto

-Magnus…es la una de la mañana…porque me marcas a esta hora.

-Izzie soy Alec –dijo el, Izzie rápidamente distinguió el miedo en su voz despabilándose

-Alec, ¿Qué pasa?

-Un demonio…Magnus está gravemente herido, por favor…Izzie el…

-Tranquilízate Alec, dime donde están –dijo Izzie y Alec lo hizo –buscare a Catarina y e iremos para allá.

Alec colgó y miro a Magnus quien estaba inconsciente.

Entro en pánico y comenzó a gritarle

-¡Magnus! ¡Magnus despierta! ¡Magnus!

El brujo abrió los ojos lentamente calmando a Alec un poco.

-Ale…xander…lo…siento

-No, fue una tontería –dijo Alec –todo estará bien…estarás bien.

-Es…es m…muy tarde…A…le…xan…der….t…te amo.

-No…no hables así –las lágrimas comenzaron a poblar los ojos de Alec al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, rogo por la llegada de Izzie y Catarina –Magnus…resiste un poco más amor, Catarina viene en camino, ella te ayudara estarás bien

-No…no voy a estarlo cariño –Magnus tosió y Alec vio con terror como un hilito de sangre salía de su boca –qui…quiero que me…pro…prometas…que seguirás…seguirás ade…lante y…se…seras feliz…

-¡No! –Alec grito –Magnus por favor, resiste, no puedes morir, no –el dolor de las heridas de Alec no era nada comparado con el que sentía ante la sola idea de perder a Magnus –te amo, no me dejes, se supone que soy yo el que morirá con el tiempo…Magnus por favor…no

El suéter estaba manchado completamente de sangre, la hemorragia no paraba.

-Magnus…no…

-Alec –susurro el con voz queda –Gracias…por…ha…hacerme…cre…creer en el amor…de nuevo…

-Tu…tú fuiste quien me mostro el amor…no te vayas…no…quédate conmigo…-las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza

-No…no llores…eres muy fuerte…resistirás esto…sie…siempre estare…con…tigo…te…amo…nun…nunca…lo…olvi…des –su voz se convirtio en un susurro –por…por favor…be…bésame…

Alec llorando acerco sus labios a los de Magnus y con toda la dulzura del mundo beso sus labios, tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor que pudiera…todo lo que sentía.

Cuando se separo Magnus le sonrió de forma dulce y le dijo…

-P…por favor…son…sonríe para…mi

Alec lo miro con dolor ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando sentía que su alma se desgarraba?

-Por…por favor –suplico

Alec lo miro con dolor, entonces rememoro todos y cada uno de los recuerdos felices que tenía sobre ellos, del amor que este le había profesado en los meses que habían estado juntos.

Un amor sin barreras, un amor al que no le importaban los prejuicios ni el que dirán, un amor que al principio creía imposible y que a pesar de todo había existido, existía y existiría entre ambos.

Con esos pensamientos una hermosa y sincera sonrisa broto de sus labios.

Magnus sonrió en respuesta y alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro de su amado

-Gra…gracias…te…amo –y tras decir esto cerro los ojos lentamente y su mano cayo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, no, Magnus, por favor no, no me dejes, no, no…

Sintió que moría junto con él. Sujeto a Magnus con fuerza hacia su pecho y comenzó a mecerse llamándolo. Besando su cabello y sus labios.

Suplicando que fuera una pesadilla, que despertaría y estaría en su cama, entre los brazos del brujo que le diría que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero los minutos pasaron y no despertaba y Alec tuvo que enfrentar el hecho que Magnus se había ido y que no iba a volver nunca más.

El dolor que lo embargo fue algo que jamás había experimentado, sentía como si le hubieran sacado el corazón pero a pesar de todo seguía respirando.

-Por favor –rogo al cielo –voy a hacer lo que pidan pero por favor…que vuelva…que el…vuelva…por favor…

Pero nadie respondió, nadie acudió a su suplica.

No podía respirar, el dolor que había sentido durante el tiempo que ambos habían estado separados no era nada comparado con eso.

Su mente se nublo y ya no pudo pensar más

…

La imagen que recibió a Izzie y Catarina en el callejón fue completamente desgarradora.

Izzie dejo salir un grito de dolor y corrió hacia los dos cuerpos en el piso

Catarina vio la escena con dolor.

-Alec, ¡No! –grito Izzie al darse cuenta de la realidad.

Alec estaba acostado con la cabeza de Magnus en su regazo, una de sus manos agarraba la mano del brujo y la otra estaba cerca de su pecho, donde el mango del cuchillo serafín sobresalía, incrustado en su corazón.

-No, no –Izzie busco el pulso de su hermano aunque sabía de antemano que este ya no estaba.

El dolor embargo a Izzie, se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano mientras Catarina volvía al Instituto, a dar la triste noticia.

…

La lluvia caía fuertemente en el cementerio de Brooklyn.

Las personas rodeaban una tumba de mármol donde estaban grabados dos nombres.

Izzie, Jace y Clary habían insistido en que el lugar de Alec no era la ciudad de hueso, era ahí, junto con Magnus y tras mucho los padres de Alec habían aceptado, al fin dándose cuenta del profundo amor de la pareja.

Las personas se fueron retirando del lugar, Cazadores de sombras y subterráneos, hasta que solo quedaron cuatro personas.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los cuatro, pero ninguna reclamaba, ninguno hablaba, todos sabían lo que había pasado, la verdad detrás de esa tragedia

 ** _Alec coloco gentilmente a Magnus en su regazo y deposito un beso en su cabello y uno en sus labios dulcemente._**

 ** _Coloco el cuchillo en su pecho y mirando la cara de su novio sonrió dulcemente_**

 ** _-Te amo –le dijo -Pronto estaremos juntos._**

 ** _Y clavo el cuchillo en su pecho._**

Simple y sencillamente Alec no podía vivir en un mundo donde Magnus no existiera.

* * *

Au: Me siento una mala persona ahora T_T


End file.
